First Strike Against the Earth
Falsely appointed critics argued that the crimson room decorated with golden ornaments and a mirrored ceiling was unbefitting for the Emperor who managed to unite an entire territory off an ambitious promise. Noblemen, who stepped inside his personal chambers, repeatedly offered a hand in increasing it's overall beauty so that it matched his supposed majestic presence. However, the Seventh Lord continuously reminded others that their image of him, which spawned from infamous tales of adventure, was rather presumptuous. It often involved a warrior completely cladded in obsidian armor with a demonic influence, who spoke with a power capable of transforming simple words into earth shattering roars that forced beastly weapons into obedience. And although the image helped expand his overall influence, he dismissed such legends as simple children stories. He swiftly corrected all who attempted to deify his might; Heeding the various warnings against hubris left by his father. Some of the Seventh's funnier battles involved the enemy officer being utterly disappointed when sensing his public power which was often less than that of a simple farmer. Even now as he laid resting among bubbles and complete warmth, he revealed an energy signature capable of not even making a child blink twice. So how could such tales and legends even exist? The Seventh would often ask potential allies. "True power does not stem from your destructive capabilities but rather your power to unite the world under one cause." Zenjou spoke after taking a sip of sake. The burning sensation slowly simmered before sending minor shockwaves throughout his body-The strongest sake for he who had trouble getting drunk. " Meanwhile, bubbles covered more delicate regions as intense steam kissed his deathly skin. The sound of running water coerced with a lovely shamisen piece performed by a blind artist. Two women gracefully washed the porcelain strands of hair which brought him envious glares from across the shinobi world. A feathered tail emerged from beneath the water and rested outside the bath, laying across a warm marble floor. Golden eyes pierced through the makeshift mist towards their target; A young shinobi who sat nearby. "Rulers who force their way into someone's home and demand obedience are responsible for creating hatred. And while the people are weak that day, their hatred will ignite a hidden strength which eventually leads to revolution." His words were just as he preached...Powerful yet extremely humble as if he was the actual student. "The key to true unification is simply understanding. The power of empathy is perhaps man's greatest weapon. And when combined with one's humility...Not a nation exist that'll reject a humble leader who places others before themselves. Once you win your opponent over without battle, then you have truly won the war. And that's because," He took another sip to follow that universal concept. "An enemy who supports your cause is no longer an enemy worth fearing. They have now become a friend in arms and apart of the foundation for your dreams. That principle is responsible for the success found during my various campaigns, However, such wishful thinking is rarely the case. I've faced complete opposition far too many times during my conquest and have had to resort to trickery and deceit." Zenjou took a minute before continuing...Almost gathering ancient secrets passed onto him from an even older teacher. "And should such tactics fail...Then I'll blow the dust off my jinkai and prepare for battle..." "Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in. An equal mind rests alongside an equal heart. The two form together as one to create harmony." At the other side of the world, in the cold, frigid domain of the Land of Iron, stands a conqueror, one with a goal to help bring unity to the world through equality amongst men. Her goals of selfless rule and equal control have earned her the status of a just and matter of fact leader for the northern territories. Having been raised and trained to become the next Shogun of her order, her goals became more than just the Shogun of a small portion of the Land of Iron. She wanted to expand her rule throughout the entire world, bring her views of equality to the people around her. This began with the control of the Land of Iron, slowly building her army with the ranks of former samurai and those looking to redeem themselves. With her foreign tactics, she took the Land of Iron by storm, utilizing tactics no one had ever used before. This method of takeover has earned her the reputation of an expert tactician. The snow falls upon her head, seeming to hide its form within the white of her hair. Her red eyes pierce through the distance, gazing upon her empire with a trusting visage. Her armor gleans against the sun, shining brightly as the sun glows above her. "Those who know how to lead should do so without fear, but should also lead with the intentions of the people in mind. For it's the people who help the leader rise up. In this, my finest hour, I shall lead these people to prosperity. It's time for me to rise up, grasp destiny by the wings and take flight." The First Strike The Land of Earth has been extremely desired by both the southern and northern forces. It's sheer size has turned it to a connecting point for both warlords. Also, the Land of Earth possesses perhaps the largest mineral and precious metal exports to date. And whoever could claim it for themselves would surely gain a rather advantageous edge in future battles. Unfortunately, the Land of Earth has become a source of chaos due to both warlords claiming large portions of it. Their damaging influences, which spawned from opposite sides, have managed to crossed paths countless times. Minor towns and villages are forced to suffer through various invasions and conquering attempts. A majority of the Land of Earth has been claimed by either side...And the number has shown a steady daily increase. One of the towns within the crosshairs of the southern assault is a simple one that Tokihakiri has held close to her heart. Having practiced the concepts of equality for centuries, this town had existed long before the Land of Earth was declared a country. Very little has changed since then, and the people welcomed Tokihakiri's ideals with open arms, her staunch belief in an equal world serving as an inspiration for the little town with much potential. Her faith in this town has led her to lead the charge in defending it, as, unlike the rest of the towns in the northern section of the Land of Earth, lacks the resources to properly defend itself. Sending in a detachment of her soldiers there, she holds a command center within the main housing of the town, using it to send intel to the other squadrons of her army who continue to defend the rest of the northern half of the country. Certain items possessed a power greater than pure destructive strength, or so his Lord constantly preached. The Seventh Lord's infamous speeches began haunting the feared general during battle. The monstrous warrior, who sat upon the personal gift given to him by his Lord during their first official exchange, felt a compelling urge to simply ignore his orders. But Kyōkō believed with an absolute resolve that the Lord of the great alliance possessed a greater grasp of war. Either way, the rampaging demon stroked the massive crimson mane which hung beautifuly from his obsidian horse. Despite the title of handsome warrior, Kyōkō wore his usual menacing armor which almost vanished into the darkness of night while reflecting small bits of moonlight off it's black surface. One would note the obvious contrast in appearal between himself and the army marching quietly behind him. But Kyōkō cared little about such petty subjects. The Absolute Madman, son of two powerful samurai, once lived for only a single purpose...Destruction. However, the crushing defeat suffered at the hands of his future lord awakened the sliver of humanity deep within. He saw the vision created by the Seventh and renounced the Land of Iron before joining the great Southern Alliance. The land I'm sending you to capture is an older village within the Land of Earth. It was said to have been originally a sanctuary to those who wished to escape a time filled with endless . Claiming it will lead to an easier conquest across the Land of Earth. One she could only dream of stopping! Kyōkō's orders repeated themselves throughout the journey across various countries. They restrained the demon inside who wished to simply ambush his enemies and savagely claim heads without end. However, Kyōkō desired to achieve his Lord's goals and actualize his dreams before all else. And so he marched forward through the rocky passes before the moderatly sized militia given to him by the Seventh. A makeshift army comprised of shinobi from both the Land of Earth and Wind aiming to unite the Land of Earth under one banner once more. "First and foremost...Zenjou-sama wishes for me to speak with the village's leader..." Up above a cliff, a group of sensory-nin stand posted to watch the horizon. Up in the distance, they detect a massive source of chakra signatures. Pulling out a telescope, the lead spotter detects a large force of Nankoku-nin from the horizon. Quickly, they make their way to the small town where Tokihakiri was stationed. "Shogun Tokihakiri, a force has amassed itself over the horizon. It's the Ninkoku Alliance." The leader speaks out. Straightening out her papers, she sets them down on the desk. "So they're planning an assault. I'm not too surprised. Hiaka. I want you and a detachment to hold up the front lines. I'll send in a second detachment to attempt to flank them. We'll cut them off at both sides. The lead detachment will have barrier-nin at the front to set up a phalanx and try to blunt off the main assault." Standing up from her desk, she sighs, a determined look in her eye she's always had all her life. "This town needs all the help it can get. And we're going to give it that help." The young Hyaku stood as her Shogun called for her attention. "It will be done," Hiaka responded before pulling out certain members to join her attachment. Most if not all of the people she chose were former ronin like herself. Like her, they possessed varying levels of infamy, though all of them were known for their surgeon like precision with a multitude of weapons. They were perhaps the most potent fighting force within Akeyuki, excluding Toki and her own squad. As such, they were some of the only people trusted to maintain an entire front line on their own. They were that deadly. While Hiaka remained calm and dutiful on the outside, the bloodlust and sadistic tendencies she had developed during her years on the run began to rear their ugly heads inside of her. The young lime green eyed samurai was excited for the impending battle, having occasionally fought shinobi in the past. Once the group had assembled, they disappeared, headed for the front of the fighting force. It was showtime. "Sir, enemy forces are rapidly approaching!" A shinobi with veins protruding from the sides of his temple roared. A lone Hyuga who was once a rogue but dedicated his life to the Seventh Kazekage. "It-It's the Akeyuki!" "What?!" Kyōkō exclaimed as he stopped causing the forces marching in lieu to follow. That bitch must've foreseen our advances and placed her forces in order to stop us. No matter. The warriors of my forgotten home stand no chance before our combined might. Kyōkō thought proudly with a face of a war deity. He kept the composure that allowed him to conquer various countries under the Nankoku banner. Sorry Zenjou-sama...But a peaceful conversation seems a bit unlikely! Various battle strategies formulated in Kyōkō's mind. Strategies from various battles and historical wars pieced together a completely new formula. Although many saw Kyōkō for the immense strength and raw power he possessed, Zenjou noted that Kyōkō's ability to remain calm and perform nearly precised calculations was his greatest attribute. The Seventh often stated that Kyōkō would become a greater force when he unified both his might and brainpower. However, the blind rage coursing through Kyōkō's veins often overpowered such a unity. "Men! The enemy has begun it's advance! But don't fret in the face of such a trivial danger. Those of the northern alliance are samurai whose false honor blinds them in battle. So we'll simply use that to our advantage." Kyōkō quickly took note of the immediate surrounding. An obsidian night covered the rocky area which had various stone formations. The path to their destination was through a single path between two canyon cliffs. And so the strategy had been formed. Kyōkō figured that Tokihakiri's forces outnumbered the militia he was given, since it was mostly comprised of shinobi from surrounding towns. Surely our Lord had a reason for this battle beyond simply acquiring a new territory. "I want men on top of the cliffs immediately." Kyōkō ordered. "Remain vigilant and wait for my order. We'll corner her forces and force destroy them all!" A rather significant portion of Kyōkō's militia used their shinobi skills to rapidly ascend the canyon and attempt to hide their presence in the cover of night. Leaving Kyōkō with a small yet fearsome number of capable fighters. "The rest of us shall await here for their arrival...Upon my order...We'll rain hell upon our enemies and slaughter the survivors...Then we'll force that bitch out of hiding!." Hiaka grinned darkly, looking around at her force of 20 fighters. As one of the few sensor type samurai known to existence, she recognized that a large force was headed directly for the group. If she had to estimate, roughly 85-90% of the force was headed their way immediately. How kind of them to come to us, she thought, Won't they be in for a surprise when they find out who awaits them, She gave one order to her score, "Kill them all," The response of her squad was that of grins and snickers, though all ultimately kept their composure. They were a bloodthirsty bunch indeed, with only Hiaka's skills, sadistic battle demeanor, and promise of blood keeping them in line. With that the troop moved to the area to meet the rapidly ascending group, which easily outnumbered their own. Staring calmly at the path below as well as the massive amount of shinobi ascending, Hiaka pulled out her sword, aiming an enhanced slash at the two cliffs that encompassed the pass in front of them. With a groan the top collapsed, plummeting onto the path below as well as the rapidly approaching shinobi. Let's see how many have the unfortunate luck of surviving, Hiaka said as she waved her team forward. She made sure they followed behind the avalanche of earthly projectiles, using it as a cover to pick out and annihilate the survivors. Her grin grew as she surveyed her work, watching the shinobi react in surprise to the coming avalanche. She couldn't contain herself however as she released a maniacal laugh at the surprise imprinted on their faces, knowing they didn't suspect to find samurai following the avalanche. "What fun!" she exclaimed, noting the diminishing chakra signatures from the group below. From the flanking sides of the cliffs on the left and right sides, the second detachment begins its assault. As one of the forces begins summoning oil on the ground behind the attacking forces, the second half fires arrows coated with fire, setting the oil ablaze. The intense heat burns brightly as the flames rise ever higher over the flank. As they return to the town, they continue firing arrows at the forces, several of their arrows making their mark. Once they return to town, they regroup with the main assault, helping provide covering fire for the defensive stand. The arrows make continue to pepper down the advancing forces, thinning their numbers bit by bit with an ever growing barrage of arrows. Their assault is like a symphony of arrows and swords. As they push forward, the phalanx continues to hold strong with their powerful barriers, creating a massive, moving shield for the defending forces. The majestic might of the defending forces shows a tactical brilliance very few have ever seen before. It was one of the many tactics Tokihakiri trained her forces to utilize in the event of a planned attack. She hoped they'd never have to use these tactics, but she trained them for it in the eventuality that it happens. She knows the name of the forces she has trained, her connection to them building trust between leader and follower. Kyōkō gave a powerful whistle upon the first sign of Hiaka's collapsing cliffs. In fact, Kyōkō smelled a familiar scent...Or rather a person whose blood he'd spilled plenty times before. Someone's who sadistic thirst for battle rivaled Kyōkō's own absolute madness. It gave Kyōkō a rather exhilerating sensation. Almost reawakening the rampaging demon that was supressed months before. But Kyōkō knew that so far up north his men required proper guidance and such couldn't engage the flaming sensation boiling his blood. Especially in such a situation where they were both outnumbered and disadvantaged by the element surprise. Kyōkō's roaring signal revealed a card that Tokihakiri lacked. The shogun who ruled over samurai possessed a powerful army of battle loving warriors. But the one who ruled over golden sands commanded forces capable of manipulating entire terrains. And so, Kyōkō raised a single arm towards the raining arrows which caused two lines of six shinobi to appear. With a quick sequence of seals, each shinobi released a powerful gust of wind that created a rather large invisible wall that repelled a majority of the arrows. Meanwhile, the shinobi atop the cliffs also formed a sequence of seals and slammed their hands upon the earth. Resulting in the canyons coming alive and forming makeshift ceilings to halt the falling rocks or divert their path. It also served as an additional protection against other arrows. "Although Tokihakiri's forces are showing quite the display of tactical brilliance, she lacks the diversity of shinobi! Warriors who can force the elements themselves to obey them!" Kyōkō roared as he rushed through the flames. The shinobi atop the canyons quickly jumped downwards and formed another division who released a technique which created a massive meant to suffocate the flames. Allowing the wind manipulating shinobi and other warriors to follow Kyōkō towards the bulk of the approaching army. However, Kyōkō's rampaging force sent scores soaring in either direction as he focused towards Hiaka. "Hiaka your head is mine!" Kyōkō roared as he lept off his horse and dashed towards Hiaka with a powerful swing of his mighty spear. Meanwhile, both forces began engaging one another with various techniques. Kyōkō's forces used deathly tricks to get pass the Samurai's honorable tactics. Blood started to paint the earth a crimson hue. Hiaka roared at her squad to give the shinobi hell. They complied going at the shinobi with a gusto. It quickly became apparent that Kyōkō had made two critical errors about the nature of his opponent; their diversity and their honor code. While his people were prepared for the honorable samurai, they instead received a face full of rōnin material. It quickly became clear as she watched the blades of her squad become red with the blood of their enemies. She laughed deliriously as she heard the screams of dying shinobi, their numbers falling quickly as her team of 20 plowed through them. "What's wrong?" she asked as she pulled her sword out of a nearby enemy, "Were you expecting by the book samurai, their stuffed full of honor, dedication and service? Well, I'm afraid you were quite mistaken," It was at that point she noticed that they were losing samurai to a one man wrecking crew. Grabbing her sword in one hand and her naginata in another, she slaughtered the enemy ranks as she made her way to the one who screamed her name. She had long lost count of how many shinobi she killed, though her serene, angelic facial expressions contrasted oddly with the bloodshed she left behind. The swing came with impressive speed, something that Hiaka rather enjoyed as it closed in on her. However, her chakra flow was of the finest quality as she channeled a potent, barely contained blaze into a fiery layer on her sword. With seconds until the connection, she swung her sword to meet the midsection of his spear, her eyes alight with barely contained bloodlust. There was the sound of a slash as her superior chakra flow bit through his spear, an action that caused her much excitement. "It's a shame we're on different sides, you're kind of my type," Hiaka responded before fluidly switching to a deadly efficient slash targeting a clean cut through his entire midsection. It was claimed by Hiaka that even a prodigious LRCM would have extreme difficulty evading her sword, with her actions serving as the only evidence of the claim. Then again, a lack of witnesses could be just as persuasive. With the loss of her troops, Tokihakiri couldn't stand by and do nothing. Stepping out of her quarters, her bow was rested comfortably in one hand, and a bundle of arrows in the other. Seeing one of the enemy forces trying to attack one of her soldiers, she fires an arrow quickly. The arrow whizzes against one of the walls, bouncing off and striking the enemy at the side of the neck. Pulling another arrow, wind begins circulating around it, as if nature itself was lending its power to her arrow. The wind seems to create a layer around it, specifically the head, where the wind has created an ultra sharp point, an edge thousands of times finer than even the most masterfully crafted blade. As she releases the string, the arrow flies through the strong gust of wind, cutting through the rock ceiling left by the opposing earth users. Before they had a chance to fall, Tokihakiri quickly fires another barrage, as if she was firing countless arrows in the span of a second. The wind around the arrows pushes the debris away, clearing away the ceiling. Her skills with a bow and arrow had been spoken of the world over, how some tales speak of her pulling off shots considered impossible. This would be another of those impossible shots, as the arrows seem to clear away the earth itself. Not even a change in expression upon her face as the shots make their contact. There was nothing but a calm visage upon her. Her breaths were steady, slow, like the battle had not done anything to test her nerves. As the battle between Hiaka and Kyōkō raged on, Tokihakiri provided protection, keeping off the enemy forces that try to attack Hiaka. Every shot hitting dead center, no matter what direction they may have been facing, the testament of years of intense improvement. Some of the shots seem to go through several of the opposing forces at once, the wind around the arrow allowing it to pierce through her targets. "No more." The only words she could speak upon the loss of her forces. "No more." The shinobi had to rely on their versality to stand a chance against the sneaky samurai who infiltrated the Land of Earth without raising suspicion. Zenjou sent them to converse with the town's head and hopefully persuade them while avoiding bloodshed. But Tokihakiri had reached his destination first and did so without alerting the Nankoku Alliance. Causing Zenjou to perform a severe miscalculation that resulted in the current chaotic situation. Hell, scouts had reported a complete vacancy in the surrounding area before. However, those who fought beneath the Nankoku banner were prepared to proudly sacrifice their life for it. The flag represented an end of war by abolishing differences. By erasing the invisible boundaries which seperated countries, shinobi would finally understand true peace. A land where one's child could live without war, bloodshed and unhappiness was worth one's life. "Dammit. Why did she have to show up?! We don't stand a chance against the Akeyuki's Leader without Zenjou-sama." A captain thought while slaughtering two samurai. Kyōkō's shinobi utilized various tactics to defend against the Samurai. While their enemy possessed rather deadly skill, Kyōkō's forces controlled nature itself. They utilized techniques that varied from sending massive avalanche's, which crushed various samurai, to actually creating small abyss capable of swallowing up smaller groups. The group of Samurai thinned rather quick...Until Tokihakiri's intervention. "We have to prepare for a retreat!" The captain roared as shinobi began to switch tactics. They swiftly dodged Samurai attacks while slowly reversing. Eventually, the earth release users created a bunch of earthern walls to defend against Tokihakiri's assault. "Your bitch secretly stole the village knowing that my Lord would come after it...Didn't know she had the balls!" Kyōkō roared angrily while quickly releasing his spear's shaft, leading to him shifting his body weight towards her completely. Ultimately allowing Kyōkō to obtain a more suited positioning. Hiaka's initial thoughts were proven correct, for Kyōkō had difficulty dodging her strike. However, Kyōkō's murder list ended included various Iado masters before. And such, Kyōkō felt a total indifference towards Hiaka's skill. He easily displayed the reasoning behind his title as a God of War. Kyōkō's towering stature allowed him to closen the distance between the two warriors. Leading to her strike losing a bit of power since he was closer to her. Also, Kyōkō's demonic armor proved strong enough to stop the blade from piercing skin. Kyōkō enjoyed taking damage...especially if it left such an opening. "Sorry, but little girls who act like men turn me off!" He bellowed before releasing a devestating haymaker towards Hiaka's face. The sword piercing his armor allowed him to draw her closer, and despite Kyōkō's immense stature, the warrior possessed a chaotic speed with enough strength to send her soaring away. Although he used a greater amount of power, the attack was moreso to create distance. With that bitch here...This battle is worthless... Those words burned Kyōkō's tongue for he would have enjoyed fighting till his last breath. But their forces had suffered a great lost compared to the samurai before him. And besides, the nearby explosions proved rather dangerous. "Reinforcements?! Shit...We have to retreat!" But the explosions belonged to neither sides. Instead, a new threat had made itself known on the battlefield by attacking warriors of both armies. They wore a unique cloth across their face which made them indistinguishable from one another. But their weaponry and formation proved a rather crucial secret...However, neither sides had sufficient time to consider what it meant. The force had numbers which surpassed both militia's and their chants spoke of a revolution...Of a famine no longer plaguing the land....That chakra brought upon the wretched destruction of their land and how both leaders are tools of evil. Either way, they managed to cause rather impressive damage using simple explosive tactics such as gunpower and fireworks. Although they lacked strength to repel either army by themselves, they possessed enough strength to turn the tide. Looking towards the forces above, she aims her bow at one of them, but before she could brandish an arrow, she could see they had the stance of what a civilian would have. Looking towards her forces, she nods her head. "Everyone, we need to run. Retreat, now!" Her voice echoes through the earthen structure as countless samurai and ronin begin to make their retreat. Watching over them, she protects the retreating Akeyuki, firing at boulders that drop from above. The wind against her arrows shatter the boulders into pebbles, a showcasing of her mastery of kyujutsu and her own expertise in controlling the wind. With amazing speed, she dispatches the boulders with quick, precise shots, giving the retreating Akeyuki time to reach safety. Once the last one made their retreat, Tokihakiri runs towards Hiaka, who was on the ground following Kyōkō's attack. Carrying her over her shoulder, Tokihakiri runs through the ruins, evading explosions as she pushes through the ruins of the battlefield. The rocks that drop above her, she positions herself so the rocks hit her alone and not Hiaka. Though some of them bounce off of her armor, other pieces hit her in exposed areas, but she continues pushing through, ignoring the pain as she continues to run towards safety, her pace slowed down by carrying Hiaka. But she wasn't going to leave anyone behind, not if she could prevent it. And explosion blasts in front of her, knocking her down. But she does not lose her grip of Hiaka, getting up and continuing to run towards safety before finally making it to a safe spot where the attack doesn't seem to reach. She was bloody and beaten, but she kept her lieutenant safe from harm. Hiaka was ticked off. Despite the fact she was fading in and out of consciousness after being sent several feet away, her anger had not ebbed. She knew her attack had done damage, as a result of it being fire chakra enhanced. It most likely did enough that the little boy would feel it later, something which gave her a large semblance of satisfaction. If my calculations were correct, it should have melted through his armor....most likely inflicting some nasty burns that he will discover later. I hope they fester, Hiaka pondered, her thoughts muddy. At that point she realized that she was being carried, by who she didn't know until she recognized white hair through her fuzzy vision. The shogun's carrying me? Shit.. Hiaka thought, embarrassment creeping in about her shogun having found her in such a sorry state of affairs. I'm going to kill that bastard if I see him again, Hiaka thought, the blood roaring in ears as she faded out once more. She didn't know that a third party had infiltrated the battle between Zenjou and Toki's forces. Kyōkō rode off on his unrivaled steed after assuring that those who followed the Nankoku flag had already began their retreat. The newly arrived threat hammered both armies with threats as they left the blooded field. Kyōkō covered those who rode with wounded in case a secondary division appeared. But he felt that the wind's of war slowed, thus signaling an end of battle. Many lost their life...and it was a rather disappointing lost for the Nankoku Alliance brought upon theenemy's secretive acquisition. However, Kyōkō's pride also took a devestating blow from the burning wound which melted his armor from Hiaka's strike. None till this day possessed enough might to actually break through his godly armor let alone wound him. And the fact a female samurai had done so...well it certainly brought him more pain than the actual burning flesh. But Kyōkō focused on his current duty. Retreat back to their nearest base...A small coalition of towns conquered by the Seventh's ambition. "I hoped to return home after this battle but the Land of Earth is in utter chaos... I'll have to request support from Zenjou-sama so we can quell both the rebellion and opposition." Chants of a famine also haunted Kyōkō's psyche as he remembered the words of the peasants who formed a makeshift military themselves before both armies. They spoke of a great curse being born from the great sin of chakra, and that all who use it shall suffer. "Don't worry peasants...My Lord shall save you." Category:Play of the Ten Directions Category:Great's Play of Words